Spring Flakes
by Shunou
Summary: Haruno Sakura: 26 tahun; dokter berbakat di bidang bedah; muda, lajang, dan tengah bahagia dengan hidupnya. Status itu berubah: hampir 27 tahun; masih seorang dokter berbakat di bidang bedah; saat ini sedang tidak begitu bahagia, dan hamil tiga bulan. Masalah yang sama besar juga mengikutinya: Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu siapa ayah bagi bayi yang dikandungnya.


A/N : This monster is supposed to be a oneshot, or at least twoshoot. Nah, only God knows why it turned out to be a 'only-God-knows-how-many-chapters-it-will-be' fanfiction. Muahaha!

.

**Spring Flakes**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

.

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**There's no material profit taken from this story.**

.

Haruno Sakura: dua puluh enam tahun; dokter berbakat di bidang bedah; muda, lajang, dan sekarang tengah bahagia dengan hidup yang dijalaninya.

Cerita hidupnya akan segera dijungkirbalikkan tepat empat bulan setelah dia menerima tanda kehormatan sebagai dokter muda berbakat dari asosiasi dokter bedah nasional. Semuanya bermula dari satu malam yang dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang; satu malam yang bahkan tak seorang pun duga bisa mengubah hidup seorang Haruno Sakura sepenuhnya.

Ini minggu kedua di bulan Januari. Udara masih pekat dengan aroma dingin yang tajam. Malam-malam di musim dingin selalu lebih panjang dari biasanya, dan untuk suatu alasan yang tidak Sakura ketahui, malam ini perasaannya tidak nyaman. Dari sore dia terus-terusan merasa gelisah dan gugup, seolah-olah sesuatu yang besar akan segera terjadi.

Mulanya, Sakura berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan ganjil itu dari benak dan pikirannya, dan memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya malam itu. Dia perlu lembur awal jika ingin menikmati hari-hari santai nanti. Mungkin seharusnya wanita muda itu lebih mendengarkan kata hati yang membisikinya untuk segera pulang, berendam saja di bak mandi apartemennya, kemudian bergelung di dalam selimut lembutnya.

Sayang sekali. Malam itu, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah otaknya dan mulai menyelesaikan laporan demi laporan catatan kesehatan pasien yang menjadi tanggungannya. Dia begitu tenggelam dalam pekerjaan selama berjam-jam dan baru tersentak sadar ketika mendengar dentang dua belas kali dari jam tua yang ada di koridor lobi rumah sakit. Dentangannya terdengar hingga ruang dokter bedah yang kini dihuninya.

Tak salah lagi. Jarum jam tangannya juga menunjukkan waktu serupa. Dua belas tepat. Tengah malam.

Wanita itu mendesah, kemudian mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berulang kali untuk mengusir sensasi panas dan perih matanya. Rasa penat di bahu dan leher membuatnya enggan beranjak dari kursi. Dengan gerakan malas karena pegal, dia bereskan map-map yang tadi dia analisa dan dia simpan di tas jinjingnya.

"Kita sudahi untuk hari ini," gumamnya riang. Di balik gurat lelah itu pun, masih terlihat sorot kepuasannya.

Melintasi koridor demi koridor rumah sakit yang sepi tidak pernah menjadi sumber rasa takutnya. Tidak sekarang, tidak juga dulu ketika dia masih anak-anak. Justru perasaan gelisah yang tadi sempat terlupakan itu yang kini membuatnya berkali-kali memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ada apa gerangan?

Pertanyaan itu belum akan terjawab, setidaknya sampai dia mencapai wilayah pertokoan yang sepi yang terletak tiga blok jauhnya dari gedung apartemennya. Sudah kurang lebih lima tahun ini kamar di lantai lima itu menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Haruno Sakura baru saja mencapai belokan terakhir yang akan menghubungkannya dengan jalan besar yang ramai ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan tarikan kuat dari bagian belakang mantel musim dinginnya. Dia terkesiap, tetapi tidak mampu berteriak karena bau menyengat kloroform telah menyerang indra penciumannya terlebih dulu dan membuat kesadarannya menghilang.

.

Ketika dia membuka mata, satu hal yang pertama dia rasakan hanyalah denyutan sekeras godam di kepala dan rasa nyeri—nyaris perih di bagian dalam pangkal pahanya. Pandangan matanya buram untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Begitu dia berhasil menyesuaikan respon matanya dengan cahaya terang ruangan, Sakura terheran-heran.

Dia tidak ingat kapan dia memiliki langit-langit apartemen berwarna hijau _mint_. Namun, bau kuat antiseptik yang sudah sangat dia hafal itu mampu membuat fokus dan kerja otaknya membaik. Dia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Dia yakin itu. Sayangnya, kapan dan bagaimana dia bisa berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Jika ingatannya benar, hal terakhir yang dilakukannya adalah memeriksa catatan kesehatan pasien-pasiennya, lalu dia pulang dengan berjalan kaki melewati jalur pulangnya yang biasa, kemudian…

Sakura mengernyitkan kening.

Kemudian apa? Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sesudahnya. Apakah dia kecelakaan sehingga dia bisa sampai ada di rumah sakit? Namun, dia tidak merasa dirinya terluka. Tidak ada rasa sakit selain sakit di kepala dan pangkal pahanya—yang membuat Sakura heran dan perasaannya tidak enak.

Hal terakhir yang dia ingat…

Keningnya mengerut.

…seseorang menariknya dari belakang, kemudian dia mencium bau kuat kloroform dan beberapa saat kemudian dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Urutan kejadian yang mampu dia ingat sayangnya tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan 'bagaimana'. Dia perlu bicara dengan seseorang.

Baru saja dia hendak bangkit, bunyi pintu dibuka segera menghentikannya. Dia melirik ke samping dan mendapati seorang pria berjaket hitam menghampiri ranjangnya. Pria itu menundukkan kepala dan memberinya ucapan selamat pagi yang hanya bisa Sakura jawab dengan suara serak yang dipaksakan.

"Benar Anda adalah Haruno Sakura?" Pria itu bertanya dengan suara berat dan Sakura berusaha mengangguk sebagai pengganti jawaban. "Saya detektif dari kantor kepolisian Konoha yang bertanggungjawab atas kasus Anda."

…Apa? "Kasus…?" Mata hijaunya menatap tak fokus pada wajah ramah pria itu. Sebuah tanda pengenal yang dikaitkan di saku jaketnya tertangkap matanya. Sanada Masaru.

Pria yang tidak mau repot-repot memperkenalkan dirinya itu tersenyum ramah—mungkin merasa Sakura bisa membaca dengan baik namanya dari tanda pengenal yang dia kenakan. "Ah, maaf. Mungkin Anda masih bingung. Semalam, seorang pria membawa Anda yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pinggir jalan ke rumah sakit ini."

"Um… Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura gugup sekaligus bingung.

"Dari kesaksian pria yang menolong Anda, Anda sedang melintas di wilayah pertokoan seorang diri. Benar begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kami sudah memeriksa CCTV yang dipasang di sekitar tempat kejadian ketika penolong Anda melaporkan kejadian mencurigakan sebelum Anda pingsan. Anda ingat apa yang terjadi?"

Dengan susah payah, wanita itu berusaha bangkit dan duduk tegak di ranjang. Bibir bawahnya yang kering digigit sebagai kebiasaan tak sadarnya ketika merasa gugup, bingung, atau waswas. "Seseorang menarikku dari belakang dan aku dibuat pingsan dengan kloroform. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi."

Pria beridentitas Sanada Masaru itu mengangguk dalam. "Sayang sekali CCTV di sana tidak bisa merekam wajah pelaku karena gang itu terlalu gelap. Sekarang anggota tim yang lain sedang berusaha mencari rekaman pria itu beberapa jam sebelumnya, tapi kami tetap tidak bisa memastikan apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Anda. Untungnya, menurut dokter yang merawat Anda, tidak ada luka fisik akibat kekerasan yang Anda alami."

"Ya. Aku rasa aku tidak terluka."

Pria itu kembali mengangguk. "Kami menduga pelaku berniat merampok, tapi sepertinya tidak ada barang bawaan Anda yang hilang."

"Aa… Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Saya rasa Anda masih perlu beristirahat. Kloroform yang digunakan pelaku sangat pekat. Anda pasti masih pusing," ucapnya dan diamini anggukan cepat kepala Sakura. "Mohon beritahu kami jika Anda menemukan kejanggalan sekecil apa pun."

"Aa. Terima kasih."

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan Haruno Sakura nyaris melupakan kejadian yang menimpanya malam itu. Dia kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter yang benar-benar menguras waktu dan tenaga. Kasus malam itu juga tidak membuahkan banyak hasil, mengingat minimnya bukti dan saksi. Wanita itu pun hanya tersenyum dan berusaha meyakinkan detektif baik hati yang bertanggung jawab atas kasus tersebut untuk menutupnya.

Namun siapa sangka tiga bulan kemudian, si wanita baru menyadari perubahan besar yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Di Minggu pagi yang seharusnya menjadi hari tenangnya di bulan Maret, sebuah badai dahsyat menerjang hidupnya tanpa ampun.

Sebuah _testpack_ habis pakai itu jatuh tanpa daya dari tangannya yang gemetar ke lantai keramik kamar mandi apartemennya—menunjukkan satu tanda yang tak mungkin salah dia kenali. Sepasang mata sewarna pucuk daun muda itu terbeliak liar menatap dinding bercat biru yang menghalangi pandangannya. Dengan gerakan kaku seperti robot, dia menunduk dan memandang benda kecil yang baru dia jatuhkan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Haruno Sakura: sebentar lagi menginjak usia dua puluh tujuh tahun; masih seorang dokter berbakat di bidang bedah; muda, lajang, saat ini sedang tidak begitu bahagia, dan kemungkinan besar sedang hamil tiga bulan.

Badai macam apa sesungguhnya yang sedang memporak-porandakan hidup sederhananya?

.


End file.
